


Prattcest 3: Cum is Thicker than Water

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Incest - Fandom, Prattcest, Selfcest - Fandom, Twincest - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Brothers, Fingering, Grief and Guilt, Large Cocks, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consent Implication, Oral, Police, Rimjobs, Rimming, Taboo, Twins, ass worship, cop, handjobs, rape implication, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: When David and Jason's estranged father suddenly makes contact from his deathbed, new revelations will bring the twins together; for all the wrong reasons. The past will always come back to haunt you and for David especially, it's not a pleasant experience.





	Prattcest 3: Cum is Thicker than Water

“You know, sitting at your desk reading comics isn’t going to put criminals behind bars. You do understand that concept?” joked David as he hauled a handcuffed woman into the spacious precinct detention cell; her dirtied blonde hair and expensive coat dripping with a bright-blue dye. Jason looked up from his desk and chuckled in disbelief as he mockingly eyed the would-be bank robber with a bewildering stare, never before seeing a dye-pack in use until this very moment. “Next time, get a job instead of robbing a bank. It’s 2018. You think people still use paper money?” jested the younger Roger twin loudly as his older brother gently guided the stained woman into the detention cell, locking the large iron door with an audible click.

“Im serious Jason, Chief’s gonna eat you out if he catches you reading those dumb comics while you’re on duty,” continued David as he turned back and attached the incredibly heavy keyring to his belt; looming over his sibling like a protective parent as he did so. “I bet you’d love to see the Chief really go to town on me. You think he’d bend me over his leg and spank me?” charmed Jason with a cheeky grin; closing the small paper book with a hefty sigh and shoving it into his surprisingly organised desk-drawers. “I meant he’d punish you, not indulge you in another one of your weird perversions,” reiterated the older man, smiling as his younger twin’s face screwed up with mild frustration, deeply satisfied at always having the last word.

It had been a few weeks since their last incestual debacle with the blackmailers, the two brothers settling into their new and improved lifestyle without much problem. To be fair, their living conditions were pretty much exactly the same as the last few years, only now they had sex with one another instead of random strangers. It was often stereotyped that twins were always closer than normal so for the most part, the duo didn’t run into any morally-ambiguous trouble. Still didn’t stop some people from giving them side-eyes or dirty glances when they were on patrol; though that may have been because they were cops, not because they were fucking each other’s brains out every other night. Jason especially seemed more stable and content with their hidden relationship, the fact that he was back to his ‘jackass’ self was more than enough confirmation for David to breathe a sigh of relief. No news was good news after all.

Before Jason could try and piece together a witty comeback, he felt his phone begin to buzz in his pocket; the catchy, upbeat tone signifying this was a personal call and not work-related. Puzzled as he didn’t recall any doctor’s appointments or overdue library books, the 31 year old answered with a quick flick of his thumb; making sure his loudspeaker wasn’t blaring his personal information … like the last six or seven times. “Hi, this is Jason Rogers, how can I help you?” informed the man as he sat up straight at his desk, his older twin still standing nearby in case it concerned him as well. Their friends knew not to call them during work hours so whoever it was, it must’ve been important. If Jason was about to be diagnosed with some obscure genetic illness, he might as well be nearby to hear a similar diagnosis; being identical twins and all.

-

Though he wasn’t immediately worried, David did notice his brother’s usual ‘chill’ aura start to disintegrate as the private phone conversation continued, his own heart starting to beat faster in his chest. Crossing his arms to maintain his reserved and confident stance, the older sibling could only watch powerlessly as the unknown situation began to sprout wings; the fact that Jason looked like he was close to both tears and rage only exacerbating the painfully agonising wait. Fighting off the urge to grab the phone to immediately know if the world was ending or that one of their friends was involved in a triple homicide, David rushed over to his brother as soon as the phone call ended; his forehead dripping with a nervous sweat. “What is it! Tell me right now!” beaded the anxious older brother as he lurched forwards; his armpits and shirt damp with perspiration. “It’s Dad … he’s in the hospital,” simply uttered the younger as he pocketed his wet and oily phone; the words seeming as if they had physically punched his throat him as they were vocalised.

David slowly began to laugh as the mystery was finally solved, the relief and tension flooding his system probably resembling the same feeling as a potent dose of heroin. His laughter wired into a manic cackle, as if he were suddenly possessed by the world’s funniest spirit; Jason quickly shooting up from his desk to contain his sibling’s out-of-character outburst. “What do we do? Do we visit him?” asked Jason confusedly as he patted David’s back and rubbed his wide shoulders in small circles; surprised that he was the one who had to keep a level-head. “Fuck no, that bastard can rot in hell for all I care,” seethed the slightly older 31 year old instantly as he willingly allowed his large frame to get wrapped up in his brother’s embrace; the duo lucky that the precinct was currently empty due to the fact that everyone was on their lunch break.

Jason nodded in agreement, though already, a small part of his mind began to rationalise the alternative decision; a small pang of guilt already festering in his grey-matter like a stubborn weed. “The nurse did say he was in bad condition, something to do with liver failure and even a small heart attack,” divulged the younger man without emotion as he gradually increased his grip on David, breathing in his twin’s familiar musky smell as if it were an aromatic concoction. “Good. That heathen deserves to burn at the stake for what he put us through,” growled the older Roger twin, his voice lightly shaking with emotion; an uncharacteristic trait that actually made Jason quite uncomfortable and even quite fearful. The two held their hug, both processing the information on different wavelengths. As terribly as the news was, it was pleasantly nice to share a tender, loving moment; both men grasping onto one another like each other’s anchors.

However, as they began to hear cars belonging to their fellow co-workers pull into the station’s parking lot, the two men broke off their brotherly bond, unsure if even they could pull off a tight and almost romantic squeeze and chalk it up to twins being twins. “I gotta process some paperwork; I’ll see you at home,” quipped David before returning to his own desk; needing the distraction to keep the buzzing thoughts from devouring his mind. “Yea, I’m gonna go for lunch,” called out Jason meekly as he grit his teeth and bit his lip in uncertainty; hoping that what he was about to do wouldn’t jeopardise everything that had been built from the ground up.

-

“Could you tell me where I can find Matthew Rogers, I’m his son and I got a call saying he was here,” softly whispered Jason as he took in the ambiance and sensations that came coupled with a busy hospital ward. The air smelt of strong bleach and formaldehyde, the echoing clatter of footsteps on the tiled floor only just shrouding the repetitive beeps that rung out from nearly every room. “Oh you must be David, yea, he’s been wanting to see you,” chimed the young nurse as she scanned the clipboard on the messy desk; Jason about to correct her before realising that there was little to no point in doing so. “What’s wrong with him? I heard something about his liver?” gently pressed the police officer as he rested his hands on his belt; wishing he had David by his side to help him manage and such. When it came to serious topics and issues, Jason was rarely the person people turned too, a fact that he happily relished.

“Mr Rogers was brought in after he suffered a small cardiac infraction in his apartment. Once here, we ran some tests and it appears that his liver is close to shutting down,” sombrely informed the nurse with a small whisper. Jason nodded with a small smile of reassurance, not exactly familiar with hospital protocol or etiquette. The news did startle him however, though he was too wrapped up to show any signs of emotion. “He’s in room eleven, down the hallway on your left,” finished the kind nurse as she hurried back to her rounds; the young officer nodding his head and thanking her for her assistance. Taking a deep breath, the man walked towards his new destination, unsure of what he was about to uncover or what was about to unfold. If his memories served him correctly, it was probably not going to be something that would bring him joy or prosperity. But despite feeling the overwhelming urge to just walk out and leave, Jason’s clandestine judgement got the better of him … once again.

Gently opening the heavy door to room number eleven, the 31 year old was immediately surprised at how many different machines and contraptions were hooked up to the numerous powerpoints above the bed; the literal encirclement of technology barely leaving enough room for even a chair. The man looked old, much older than his actual age. Despite only being in his early fifties, he appeared to be at least seventy; Jason’s earlier suspicions about his alcohol abuse definitely surfacing to the light of day. He always was a raging drinker so at the very least, David would be pleased to know that a full recovery was out of the picture. “David … is that you?” croaked a dehydrated, parched voice that caught Jason off guard, the standing cop jumping slightly in place from the sudden outcry of consciousness. “No its me, Jason. Your son,” informed the brown-haired man as he walked on the spot, unsure if his father would even recognise him after all these years.

“Oh … the other one. Where’s David? I wanna see David,” sputtered Matthew through a series of wheezy coughs as he turned to face his visitor, his skin sagging and bleached from decades of misguided self-medicated booze. “He’s not here. He’s busy with his police work,” explained Jason slowly, doing his best to contain his hurt that his visit wasn’t being appreciated in any shape or form. “Police? I thought he was going to join the army. Be a man like his daddy,” continued Matthew with a slight slur, the cocktail of drugs still pouring into his veins most likely interfering with his neurotransmitters. That or he was currently hungover. “Don’t you remember? David and I went to the academy together. I think … that was the last time we saw you,” painfully recollected Jason as he began to relive the dark days that nestled in his memories like a sharpened thorn; tears already starting to form on the outskirts of his brown eyes.

“Are those tears for me? Or are you thinking of your whore mother again,” stabbed the bed-ridden father as he glared at his youngest son with a cold, glaring bitterness. “You don’t even get to SPEAK about her!” retaliated Jason on instinct as the memories of the funeral only a few years after he and David escaped came hurtling back like a flashback; the unattended seat where his father should’ve been sticking out like a sore thumb. Matthew laughed with a dull ache, coughing profusely as he expressed his disappointment and loathing. “Temper temper temper,” tutted the sickly patient with a sadistic grin as he looked upon his progeny; Jason holding back every impulse to not throttle the disgusting individual. “Bring David here next time, remind him of the little arrangement we made years ago,” dismissed Matthew with a flick of his hand, the way he spoke only sending shivers up Jason’s spine. The upset son had enough and stormed out, figuratively and nearly literally slapping himself across the face for being so naive and stupid that this seemed like the right thing to do. David was not going to be happy.

-

Waiting on the couch while anxiously twiddling his thumbs, Jason nervously awaited David’s return home; deciding it would be best to come clean with his visit rather than try to hide it. He wasn’t the best liar and his twin of all people would see right through his poorly acted smoke-screen; the blackmailing incident from a few weeks past serving as a fresh example. The guilty 31 year old took a temporary sick-leave from the station after the awful experience at the hospital and had been stuck at home ever since, brainstorming how he would make his apology. Sure he could’ve texted David while he was at work and get it over with, but his older brother deserved so much more than a 12-character message. Especially with a topic that affected him much more deeply.

As he heard loud footsteps in the apartment hallway, Jason took a deep breath, standing up from the couch as he awaited the dreaded moment. As tense as the situation was, the younger Rogers twin couldn’t help but stifle a small grin as he heard his brother struggle with the keys to the lock; nearly bursting with laughter when he heard David swear and chastise loudly under his breath. The moment quickly resumed its sombre tone when the door finally opened, David’s face clearly warped with negativity. “I know you went to the hospital Jason, you’re too good of a soul for this wretched place,” interrupted the older 31 year old as he threw his keys onto the nearby end-table; Jason gladdened that he didn’t have to be the one to break the ice.

“You know? I was just about to spill my guts … If that’s any help,” lamented the younger man as he breathed a sigh of relief, studying his brother’s face carefully to help ‘judge’ the best approach. “I know, you couldn’t lie to save your life. Which we’ve already proven,” mused David as he unhooked his belt and removed his boots, allowing the accessories to effortlessly drop onto the wooden floor. Jason gave a small, polite laugh and sat down slowly; hoping this wasn’t all just some drawn-out ploy or distraction before the main beef of the argument. “He’s a fucking tool by the way, wasn’t even appreciative that I was there to see him. Kept talking about you and past arrangements and his pathetic life,” recounted Jason mockingly, still fired up and pissed that his presence at the hospital was completely swept under the rug.

David stopped completely in his tracks, as if paralysed by a spell or neurotoxin; his eyes went wide with fear. “Are you ok? You’re allowed to get angry at me, I understand,” apologised Jason sadly, biting his lip as he prepared himself for the shouting of a lifetime. But the expected screams of anger and anguish never came, David just stood there; his eyes glossy as if he wasn’t there anymore. “Is everything alright? David? Answer me!” yelled Jason as he rushed over to his brother’s side, praying that this wasn’t a medical emergency. For a few seconds, Jason felt his soul leave his body, the raw terror racing through him easily eclipsing any stressful memory fogging around in his mind. “Of course, how could you haven known?” finally muttered the paralysed man, blinking small tears that welled in the corner’s of his brown eyes.

“Known what? You’re scaring me,” consoled Jason as he hugged his brother as hard as he could, their heartbeats wildly higher than normal as the stressful moment apexed. The two lowered themselves to the ground as David relaxed his muscles and loosened his grip on reality, sobbing lightly into his younger brother’s shirt. “It’s ok, Im here,” continued the fearful younger sibling as he embraced his emotionally torn partner, stroking David’s hair and gripping his back and shoulders tight with his arms. He wasn’t sure what he should do, Jason much more accustomed to being the floundering trainwreck rather than the wise and protective consoler. For now, the two intertwined on the apartment floor; David’s quietened and refined sobs breaking the unimaginable silence.

-

“Did you wanna talk about what you’re feeling? You don’t have too of course, I understand,” asked Jason softly as he handed his brother a cold beer; taking a seat across from him at the dinner table. The other officer sighed loudly and took a large swig from his beer, downing its entirety in one swoop; exhaling audibly as his stomach bubbled with the strong liquid. “Guess its time you learned the truth and all, what’s done is done,” addressed the larger man as he leaned forwards on the table, resting his head on his arms and hands. “The truth? I thought I knew all of our dirty laundry; with mom and dad at least,” uttered Jason softly, taking a sip from his own bottle in his own time.

“Yea, you know most of it. But not the facts that concerned you the most,” coaxed David almost menacingly, his eyes frowning into a dead and twisted stare. “You know why mom and dad got divorced right? She had an affair with one of our neighbours and dad found out?” checked David casually, the news so old and well-known to the the siblings that it had little to no effect on them at this point. Jason nodded, carefully sliding his mostly-intact beer bottle over to his brother. “Well, the divorce took nearly 2 years to complete from start to finish … that’s quite a long time,” divulged David with a small pause, drinking the newly acquired beverage with the same tenacity as before.

“I remember that, It was hell. Why they didn’t just split apart instead of arguing in the house every night is beyond me,” lamented the younger sibling with disdain, most of his teenage memories clouded by the thick, hazy cloud of a bitter marriage and even worse divorce. “The reason was us, more specifically … me,” quipped David without care as he finished the second bottle, wiping the excess from his beard and mouth with a brutish wipe of his hairy arm. “Ok? I knew you were the favourite but that’s a bit blunt,” joked Jason with a small laugh, hoping to cheer David up and reset the mood at the table. The older twin stared forwards with an intensity that could rival a rattlesnakes, unblinking as he formulated how to say what needed to be brought out into the open.

“You’re missing what I’m saying. Dad NEEDED me for his own ... desires,” spat David as he revealed his darkest shame to the one person who mattered most; his legs and arms shaking uncontrollably as he spoke. It took a second, a single second and in that moment, Jason covered his mouth in shock; his face turning red. “He didn’t? Please tell me I’m stupid and misinterpreting you again,” gasped Jason in terror, reaching forward and shaking David’s arm in disbelief and anger. The man only nodded his head, doing his best to keep the floodgates in his brown eyes at bay. “Why? How could he do something so monstrous! I need to … I have to kill him,” finally concluded a vengeful Jason after a minute of thought as he got up and marched over to the couch, sliding his gun out of its holster and cocking it for use. “Jason Stop!” yelled David as he too got up from the table, rushing over and knocking the gun from his brother’s hand and onto the ground.

-

“He has to pay for what he did to you! I’m going to put a bullet in that bastard and put an end to this nightmare!” howled Jason as he attempted to retrieve the fallen pistol, hot tears pouring down his face as he processed the incredibly fucked up situation. “You’re not going to jail because of that wretched cunt! If you get 20 years behind bars, he wins!” growled David as he tried to stop his younger twin from doing something he’d only regret; his movements and reaction times slurred and slowed as the alcohol from earlier began to take ahold of him. “I’m not just going to stand idly by while that fucker continues to draw breath. He raped you David, it’s inexcusable!” yelled Jason as he slipped the gun into his waistband, grabbing the keys off the counter as he prepared to right the biggest wrong he had ever encountered in his life so far.

“I did it to protect you! All of that would be for nothing if you throw your life away now!” snapped the older man as he slammed his foot into the ground, Jason turning around as the disagreement crescendoed into a tragic symphony. “Protect me? You were abused and taken advantage of, this doesn’t even concern me,” inquired the gun-toting officer with his hand on the doorknob, his eagerness for family-related homicide disintegrating as the perplexing puzzle presented itself.

“You were his intended … target. I made an ‘arrangement’ with him to keep you safe from his drunken clutches,” spilled David with a choking sputter, “You were only 16 … I couldn’t let something as awful as that that happen to you.”

-

The younger twin punched the door repeatedly with a screwed fist, the echoes of the bone and flesh upon the solid wood surface filling the apartment with a violent, thunderous boom. “You were 16 as well David,” cried Jason bitterly as he slipped downwards and onto the floor, his knuckles bloody from his pent-up anger. “It’s ok, I’m your older brother; it’s my job to protect you,” sniffled the older Rogers twin as he crawled towards his hunched-over sibling; wiping his wet nose and streaming cheeks with his forearm. Jason continued to cry, anguished at how much sacrifice his brother had gone through under the radar. “It’s not right, he deserves to burn in hell for what he’s done to you,” whined the younger sibling helplessly as he felt his brother’s arms drape around him like a tight blanket. “He does, but you got to grow up without this dark, crushing defilement intertwined with your being; I’d rather carry this myself than go back in time and transfer it to you,” finished David as he kissed his brother on the lips, the two men sinking into one another as they shared the painfully intimate moment.

Though he felt as though he was taking advantage of the situation, Jason had never felt so loved and cherished in his entire life; kissing his brother back with full force. It wasn’t a sexual kiss by any means, the two instead sharing in their conjoined pain in a manner that resonated with both of them so dearly. “I love you so much David, you mean the world to me,” whispered Jason as he allowed his brother to slide over his body; pinned to the floor by the muscular weight pushing down on him. David didn’t respond with words and simply continued to passionately embrace his younger twin, their lips tinged with the salt from their tears.

It was loving, breathless and of course perplexing to make-out after such a sincere and heartbreaking revelation, Jason quickly snapping back to reality as his emotions and hormones levelled out. “We shouldn’t … not after what you just opened up about,” honestly clarified the younger Rogers sibling as he carefully turned his head away, treading on thin-ice as he didn’t want to appear as if he didn’t care about the situation to begin with. “It happened over 15 years ago Jason, it’s just another stone in my pocket. I can’t just keep punishing and denying myself happiness,” divulged the older man as he continued to kiss his lover’s neck with soft smooches; his hands exploring the familiar body with a newfound curiosity. “Are you sure? I just don’t wanna feel like I’m forcing anything,” groaned the pinned down man as he gradually let himself get touched and ravished, his earlier guilt fading away with David’s clear-minded consent. “I just want to love you, that’s how we move on from this,” moaned the muscular man as he revelled in his brother’s scent; undeniably aroused by his sibling’s willingness to commit justified homicide in his honour.

Hearing those soothing words, Jason craned his neck forwards and kissed David hard on the lips, both men audibly moaning into one another as they joined in their incestuous union; their tongues fervently dancing in one another’s mouth. There was a clawing and desperate energy to their grasp, as if this was the first time either had discovered their love and affection for one another. Their heartbeats were rapid and in-sync as their muscled frames grinded and pressed together; the two squirming on the apartment floor like beasts. The wooden slats became wet with condensation from their conjoined embrace, the air thick and hazy with their heat-fuelled exhalations. The small area of their home next to the door became their private sauna as they continued with their familial bonding.

Needing a small change of scenery, David quickly got up and removed his crushing weight from his younger twin brother, helping him up to his feet after. “How about we go the gym?” panted the older man as he guided Jason to their private gym, the air-conditioned room a salvation to the two sweaty men at this point. Jason nodded and allowed himself to be swept away in his brother’s guidance, their palms wet as they rubbed together. Entering the converted bedroom, both breathed a hefty sigh of relief as the powerful waves of cold air brushed against their hot, taut skin. As they needed to stay in shape for their careers, it made perfect sense to have a few weights and a treadmill nearby; beats having to go all the way to the gym just to work out a testosterone-fuelled bout of motivation.

“Now, where were we?” smirked a cooled down David as he gently pushed Jason back onto the concrete floor, resuming their earlier position. The younger man winced as parts of his skin melded with the cold floor, but it was a huge relief to his overworked system. Lying down, Jason could feel his brother’s strong and dextrous hands fiddling with his zipper; his pants slowly pulled away and revealing his 7.5″ cock. Breathing rapidly in awe, David gently wrapped his right hand around the erect organ, lightly stroking the base and working his way upwards. “Oh … yea,” whined Jason as his member was touched exactly how he liked it, relaxing and melting into the floor from the powerful sensation milling in his groin and crotch.

-

Teasing the sensitive slit gently with his thumb, David rubbed and spread the pre-cum down and around the pulsing tip like a painter laying down a base-coat. Wet rubbing noises sounded off from the zone as the older man gave his younger brother a well-deserved handjob; slowly building up to a momentous speed. “Fuck yea, jesus,” whined the pleasured man as he writhed and squirmed on the concrete floor, panting and gasping loudly as his throbbing erection was expertly handled. Jason could feel his crotch and ass begin to sweat and heat up as he was touched and pumped, his droopy balls flinging from one direction to the next as he floundered like an animal caught in a net.

Gently repositioning himself and sliding away from Jason’s panting face, David moved downwards until he was face to face with the familiar organ, the strong musk of perspiration and his brother’s natural odour sending chills up his back. Hungry for his sibling’s cock, the older man pounced on the thick, veiny shaft and immediately began deepthroating its salty length, moaning wildly as his tastebuds exploded with the masculine taste. “David … Oh fuck,” howled Jason as he felt his twin’s tongue and warm mouth coil around his fluttering penis like a snake, his moans echoing in the small room as he was eagerly blown. The older sibling was ravenous with his desires, spitting and slathering his saliva along the member as if his life depended on it.

“Yeah, god I love your fat cock,” groaned David lustfully with closed eyes as he savoured every inch of the fleshy rod, licking and sucking on its sensitive surface with a depraved and sultry ambition. As he blew, he also made sure to pay special attention to the swollen testicles that flopped wildly between Jason’s muscular thighs; holding the precious orbs in his mouth in-between rapacious submerges. “They taste like heaven, I could suck on these babies all day,” complimented a horny David as he licked and lapped on the loose sac like a dog drinking water, Jason responding with a series of pitched moans that only grew with his brother’s sexual appetite.

Shivering as he felt an overdue orgasm begin to peak inside his groin, Jason gently lifted up his hand to pause the fun; unwilling to let the incestuous bonding end prematurely. Nodding, David instead lifted Jason’s right leg upwards, exposing the hairy hole that just lulled men to their erotic demise. Taking a second to observe and marvel at the perfectly pink and arousing entrance, the older man gradually leaned in and buried his nose and tongue in the sweaty taint. “Mmmmm, yea, rim me David,” purred Jason as he felt his sensitive ass receive the oral treatment it always deserved; the wet tongue splashing around like a lance.

Savouring the sweet treasure as he dug into his meal, David groaned as he rapidly breathed in and out; eager to treat his brother to the best of his oral ability. Jason felt his cock throb and bend wildly in the air as his ass and hole were rimmed to perfection, the cop closing his eyes and allowing the sensations to overcome his senses. He felt carefree and flexible as he felt his twin’s mouth and beard nuzzle against his taint; the masculine growls fuelling his already quivering erection. David always knew how to eat him out and today was no exception.

Spitting profusely on the puckering doorway, the older Rogers brother began to tease the lubricated area with his finger; gradually spreading the muscular clamp with his expert digits. “Your saliva’s so warm inside. Please finger me more,” begged the younger man as he felt the breach in his ass, David obliging the carnal request with a forceful jab. The two moaned and panted in unison as the fingering continued at a regular pace, David subtly adding additional digits into the cookie-jar until he had four pumping in and out without resistance. Jason as drooling as he was anally stimulated, hungry and desperate for the real thing at this point.

-

Quickly sliding his pants off and revealing his thick, dripping manhood; David wasted no time and quickly mounted his younger brother who now had both legs in the air; the two men’s bodies clicking together like jigsaw pieces. “Oh Jason, I love you so much,” growled the sweaty older Rogers twin as he sunk his sword deep into the hot, velvety sheath; Jason screaming in ecstasy as he was fucked. Though the position was a tad uncomfortable, the unique angle essentially allowed David to insert himself all the way to the base of his crotch; his bushy pubic-hair tickling his sibling’s taint.

“Your ass is always so hot and tight,” seethed a gasping David as he began to pump his hips back and forth; loud squelching slaps filling both of their ears as he pounded his identical twin. “Please, destroy my hole,” gasped a crazed and almost delirious Jason as the powerful sensation from his fucked entrance took over and clouded his thoughts with lust and ecstasy; his moans crescendoing into an un-ending drawl as his sibling obliged with his slutty request. The older cop could see and feel his thick beer-can cock disappear into the rippled crevice of his twin’s body, his eyes rolling back as it felt like his crotch was melting into pure dopamine.

Fucked into the floor like a back-alley whore, the younger man spread his legs apart in the air and gave his partner more room to manoeuvre, his wet penis flopping in sync with every compelling and jaw-dropping lunge into his body. It was heavenly and sublime for both parties, their orchestral vocalisations giving grief to their poor neighbours. “I wanna feel your nuts slap against me as you ravage me,” whined a drooling Jason as he encouraged his brother to increase his tempo and force; his tunnel and hole widening with every passing piston-like movement into his guts.

David obliged, holding onto his brother’s legs as he barrelled his pelvis backwards and forwards without restriction; the sweat from his neck and forehead raining down on his equally perspired twin. Their sex was steamy and raunchy, folded over one another like animals in the wild. The fact that both individuals seemed to want to drown their past emotions and pain into one another only fuelled and enhanced their physical bonding; their growls echoing off the small room’s un-padded walls.

Pounding Jason’s asshole at a rapid pace, David soon felt his loins and bouncing testes begin to signal their readiness; the older cop moaning and groaning uncontrollably as he let the pleasurable impression cascade over and throughout his frame. He wished he could hold on longer, he wished he could tie Jason down and ravage him for hours on end; but he needed the dopamine now. “I’m gonna flood your tight hole!” howled a primal, barbaric David as he tightened his grips on his sibling’s raised legs; Jason squirming as the thick and veiny manhood inside his walls began to throb violently. “Do it, creampie me brother,” whispered Jason breathlessly as he awaited the salty deposit.

-

“AHHHH FUCK ME!” hollered David with a bellowing grunt as he plunged forwards for the last time, burying his exploding organ inside the warm, tight confines of his twin’s body. His spongy tip burst with a hefty torrent of hot, creamy cum; Jason’s insides still milking the over-sensitised organ. David gave a low scream of pleasure as he thoroughly drained over every ounce of semen; unable to move as it felt like his legs had hardened into stone. Jason groaned as he felt the warm fluid fill his cavity like so many times before, feeling a large excess spill out and begin to leak towards his back.

Both men were panting, David still deeply lodged inside his brother’s ass; despite his shrinking manhood. It was nice and both men enjoyed the moment of silence after the rough and crazed sex session; the room sweltering with their combined musk and sweat. “Did you cum?” huffed David after a minute of rest, finally removing his limping penis from its hot and gaping tomb; allowing the additional semen to simply dribble onto the floor. Jason nodded sheepishly, still slightly disoriented from the emotional session. His hole continued to pucker and ‘wink’ as it missed the pleasurable feeling of a hard object shoved inside, the cum still pouring out like a damaged oil-drum.

“You go shower, Ill join you shortly,” huffed Jason who used all his energy to quickly sit back up, nodding and smiling to let his brother know that things were ok on his end. “I’ll see you there,” teased David as he exited the room, winking to Jason so they could continue their unique form of family therapy. Jason took a deep breath and got up, a spark of motivation coursing through him.

-

“Is that you David? What took you so long,” coughed the old man as he carefully sat up in his hospital bed; the machines surrounding him beeping non-stop as his vitals continued their very slow descent to nothing. The shrouded visitor replied with a small affirmative nod, walking over to the old man, his police uniform lightly damp with sweat as well as other fluids. Matthew Rogers immediately began to fondle and touch the cop with a devious grasp, groping and squeezing his sons ass as if he were married to it. “I knew you couldn’t resist one more rodeo with your old man; lemme warm you up,” whispered the perverted patient as he slipped his hands down the police officer’s pants.

“What is this? Is this ... cum?” remarked the confused father figure as he felt a sticky wetness on the man’s inner thighs, wiping the fluid on the hospital sheets with a disgusted tut. “Still a slut like you were all those years ago David, who’s is it this time?” inquired the man, licking his lips as he eyed his strong and masculine progeny. “It’s David’s actually,” replied Jason as he removed his cap; his slightly different beard setting him apart from his twin brother.

Before Matthew could object to the incestuous revelation, Jason quickly reached forwards and removed the numerous plugs from the walls; making sure to rip out the IV that was lodged in his father’s arm. “What the FUCK!” rasped the older man in pain as the numerous machines supporting his continued existence began to fail, his wrist squirting with blood from a torn artery. “This is for what you did,” whispered Jason as he quickly got up and locked the door, barricading it with a chair as he watched his father slowly die. He was numb and emotionless as he watched the wretched abomination gasp for air, his old and wrinkled skin gradually turing blue and purple. Breathing in deeply and heading towards the open window, Jason was content that he had made the right choice. If David could willingly sacrifice his past for him, he could do the same for the other man’s future.


End file.
